Mammalian TOR, also called “mTOR” or “mammalian target of rapamycin”, is a serine/threonine protein kinase, and can regulate cellular growth, proliferation, migration, survival, protein synthesis, autophagy, and transcription.
Up to now, there exist several mTOR inhibitors, such as epigallocatechin gallate (EGCG), caffeine, curcumin, resveratrol, rapamycin, temsirolimus, everolimus, and ridaforolimus. Therefore, it is desirable to develop a novel mTOR inhibitor for the application in the bioregulation and the treatment of related diseases.